


(im)Perfect Soldiers: 0-5

by Fujoshi_Gal



Series: (im)Perfect Soldiers [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Haiku & Eastern, Human Nature, Literature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_Gal/pseuds/Fujoshi_Gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It seems no one ever asked the reason behind Wufei's obsession with justice. Perhaps it's because it is all that is left.<br/>Any wonder he was the one to cry at war's end? The one to jump headfirst into another battle? (EW)</p></blockquote>





	(im)Perfect Soldiers: 0-5

Last Dragon  
All gone before me.  
(in)Justice is all there is.  
Nothing left to lose.  
(nowhere to return to)

**Author's Note:**

> It seems no one ever asked the reason behind Wufei's obsession with justice. Perhaps it's because it is all that is left.  
> Any wonder he was the one to cry at war's end? The one to jump headfirst into another battle? (EW)


End file.
